


Just Want To Give You A Goodluck Charm:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Kono/Steve Collection: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Missions, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is leaving on a mission, Kono wants to give him something to remember her during the time that he is gone, What is it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Just Want To Give You A Goodluck Charm:

*Summary: Steve is leaving on a mission, Kono wants to give him something to remember her during the time that he is gone, What is it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was in tears, as she was watchung her lover pack for a mission, that he wishes that he could get out of, Commander Steve McGarrett turned, & looked at her, The sight broke his heart, & he wanted to cry too. He took her into his arms, as soon as he was done packing.

 

"Kono, Love, I am gonna do everything in my power to stay alive, & come back to you, Cause this is important to me, & you are too", The Former Seal said, as he kissed the top of her head, & she composed herself, as she nods in response.

 

"I know that you will, I am just afraid, But I will get over it, & I will be counting down the days, & I will be waiting for you, Super Seal", & they shared a passionate kiss. "What was that for ?", The Five-O Commander asked with a smile, as he looked at her.

 

"I just wanted to give you a goodluck charm", The Ex-Surfing Pro said, as she kissed him once again, & this time, a little bit longer too. They held each other, as they cuddled, & snuggled, til Steve has to go, & do his mission.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
